


Always Will Be

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy couldn’t imagine her life any differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "imagination"

“I don’t know where you got the idea that we would be happier without you,” said Amy. “That we _could_.”

“I just—” the Doctor began, swinging a little in his repair seat under the console. “People get hurt, when they travel with me.”

“Yes, well,” said Amy. “As sweet and idiotic as that might have been, Raggedy Man, you have always been a part of our lives, and you always will be. Really, my daughter married my imaginary friend. Hard to have a day job after that.” 

He smiled. “Yes, I suppose it must be.”

“Exactly. So, let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
